


La Diabla

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	La Diabla

I feel it slipping, my grip, my life, my heart... Everything. Despite this I carry on every day, talking to them as my heart is eaten. I hate them. Why do they have it. Why do I have nothing and they have everything. They speak as though they've lost it to. I do not think they will ever understand though. 

_A cold steel blade, covered in red. Such an interesting combination, it drips, hitting the grounds as the clock ticks. Tick Tock Tick Tock. The red liquid reflects the lights color beautifully. Tick Tock Tick Tock. Drip Drop Drip Drop._

It all started when I was born. It was a hot summer day, I was born next to a window my mom said, that wasn't possible though. Surgery Rooms don't have windows last time I checked. She said the sound of my brother's crying echoed off the walls, he had strong lungs. Nothing escaped from me though. Nothing but thick red liquid. 

_'You don't want this!' she yelled. The yelling hurt my ears. How would she know what I wanted? She wasn't me. She didn't know me. She was nothing but a vessel. A vessel for the thick red life blood that kept me. I smiled, light glinting off sharp canines._

She said my eyes were too red, that's why he didn't want me. That he'd shook his head, and pushed me under the clear water once more. She said my expression never changed, that the whole time big crimson eyes blinked at her from under ten inch water. She said I spoke to her during that time, that's when she found the gun.

_I licked the blade of the knife, my mother's blood tasted wonderful. She cried. Did she think this was real? Of course it isn't. This is a game. Nothing more. I like this game. I laughed, the sound reverberating off the walls._

She said that when she shot my father, the water I was in tinted red, and that that was the true reason my eyes were red. I always laughed at this part in the story. My mother was crazy, my father wasn't truly dead, was he? Of course not. My mother could never kill anyone. He just left, the crimson of my eyes frightened him was all. 

_'Lying to a child, eh mother?' She whimpered at this, and I walked forward, my small hand gripping her deep blonde hair. I could barely left her head, I was only three after all, but I managed. 'Mommy,' I sang._

She would always tell me this story while brushing my long straight chocolate colored hair. After that I'd ask her to tell me another story. She would laugh, "Of course Yeva. How about how we lost your brother." I would smile at her and jump into her lap, "Of course Mommy, how'd we lose Xev?"

_She cried, 'Why, Yeva, why? I never lied!' I kissed her cheek, my teeth grazing the thin skin. 'Of course you did. Everyone lies Mommy. You told me that. Maybe that was your lie though.' I heard a loud noise outside._

"Well one day, not too long ago, he interrupted a game between two people. He burst into the room, which is very rude of him, and they killed him." I blink my big crimson eyes at her, "What happened to the two who were playing the game?" She would smile sweetly, "Well one of them died, and the other went crazy."

_A man, who'd been alive much to long busted open the door. His long deep blonde hair was tied in a bun, in one hand he held a gun, the man raised the gun at a women, sitting in the middle of the room, gripping the corpse of a young child._

"Which one went crazy?" My mother would smile down at me, and run a hand through my hair, "That's another story, love." I would nod and kiss her cheek. "Don't worry your suffering is almost over." She would smile at me, as my tail whipped around cutting her legs, "As long as you're here, I'll be fine."

_The man ran up to the woman, "Mother? Mom?" The woman was unresponsive, as she held a horribly disfigured corpse in her hands. "It's okay, Yeva's only taking a nap Matthew." Xev stumbled back, hair falling from his bun._

The woman stands from her chair as the orderlies come in. "I'm ready now," was all she said. The orderlies walk forward and she looks up, her crimson eyes containing a single hint of malice. "What is it you're ready for Yeva?" I, she rather, smiles and laughs, "Did you know a single shard of glass is all it takes to kill a human?"

_"Mom? Mom, what're you talking about, Yeva was stillborn." The woman with blonde hair falls over in front of her son, ambulences screech outside. Xev takes i the room. Dark and dank, covered in blood and strange symbols._

One of the orderlies sigh, taking Yeva's left arm, muttering. Another takes her right arm and yet another forces her mouth open, checking for dangerous items. She smiles at the newest one, a young graduate student with a weak mind. She winks at him, and he jabs one of the others in the neck with a single shard of glass. 

_A strange noise resonates through the hall, the origin the corpse the women had been holding. The young girl stands up, her bones had never been put together, and the sight makes Xev freeze in his tracks. The toddler smiles as her bones shift to the right positions._

Yeva walks out that day as the mental institution burns, followed by a few of the weak minded individuals working there. Using them, she'd create the true world order. Devoid of humans, and populated by her minions. Her hair had shifted color, matching her eyes, her skin had been dead long and had shifted to an abysmal black. 

_No one would be left._

_She smiles, no one at all._


End file.
